Maple Trees in Autumn
by OmiPendrag0n17
Summary: Sequel of "A Smile for Ken-kun" Omi had an erotic dream with the Abyssinian, this leaves him baffled knowing he is in a secret relationship with Ken. Ken misses out a few romantic occassions with his lover Omi. Aya confesses his feelings for Omi and Ken is willing to do anything to keep him his. Aya x Omi, Ken x Omi
1. Chapter 1: Chrysanthemum Dream

Note: I do not own Weiss Kreuz

This is the sequel for "A Smile for Ken-kun"

* * *

Chapter I: Chrysanthemum Dream

* * *

It was the end of summer, the air has gotten colder and the chrysanthemums have begun to bloom.

Ken has been pretty occupied teaching football to the neighborhood kids.

Youji has been going out more often too.

Unbeknownst to Ken, this usually leaves Omi under the care of his red-head rival.

Despite the mutual feelings, the relationship was never really made official. No one other than themselves knew what was going on.

And so, Ken still sees Aya as a threat, he would never leave the Koneko had he known it was Omi and Aya being left behind on duty, on their own.

Omi didn't mind being with Aya. In fact he was very comfortable around him for some reason.

It was one of those lazy afternoons when Omi was left blowing bubbles off of his lemonade out of pure boredom when Aya called him out.

"Omi?"

The mere fact that Aya had called him by his first name carelessly startled him. Did he do anything wrong? Is he going to get scolded? Did he misplaced one or two of the potted gentians again? Did he missed watering a few roses?

He spit the straw he was playing with and shook the moistened glass out of it's place. His shorts was soaking wet with with the citrusy liquid before he knew it and just in time as Aya entered the room.

"Y-yes? A-aya?"

He was blushing red as he tried to cover the dark hue on his clothing under the table.

"Hn? what happened?"

"Oh ah, it's nothing really, I was playing around with my drink so..."

Aya approached him, closer than he should. He was standing right beside him, glaring at him. Omi stood up to get himself cleaned while his eyes were locked on the floor in embarassment. Aya just stood there blocking his way, making the situation even more unbearable for the kitten.

"I-I'm gonna go ahead and clean up A-"

"Let me help you with that" Whispered the redhead so closely that his lips almost touched the tips of his earlobe

Those enigmatic purple haze piercing through him, staring at him so sensually. Omi was in awe. What is happening?

Without hesitation, Aya grabbed his hand and effortlessly lead him to his room. It was so sudden that Omi did not know how to react.

The moment he closed the door, Aya had immediately pressed his lips against Omi's before Omi could even say a word. It was as if they were so used to doing this kind of sensuous luxury that all he could do was instinctively respond to the abyssinian's gestures.

He found his lips so delicious that he couldn't get enough. Gentle, sweet kisses soon turned into deep, yearning ones.

'Why am I doing this?' Omi thought to himself

"A-Aya, w-what are we doing?" trying to speak in between kisses without failing to respond to each of his peck

'This is wrong, Ken-kun' he thought to himself, confused

But Aya didn't answer, not in words. Instead, he continued with his fondling, caressing every bit of flesh he can get a hold of. It was driving Omi crazy.

Finally, he paused for a while, but only to shed the pieces of clothing preventing them from feeling flesh to flesh.

He led him to his bed, his touch was warm and comforting.

'Why? why am I letting him do this to me? Aya? this is wrong... but ... this feeling...' he couldn't explain what was happening, he knew what he was doing was betraying Ken but for some reason, he didn't have the strength to fight back. Like a leaf during autumn falling hopelessly. His mind and body were contradicting each other, he couldn't understand why his body was acting like he has done this before.

Before Aya could make his way inside him, he used up all his mental strength to focus and ask him to clear his confusion, but the only word that came out of his mouth was

"Why?" he asked while gasping with unwanted pleasure

"because I love you and you're mine" He answered sincerely, looking into his eyes as he vigilantly thrust himself

Omi opened his eyes, surprised to find himself in front of his moistened glass of lemonade. It was just a dream.

He was embarassed but relieved. He didn't betray Ken after all.

"Omi?"

He was taken aback as he recall how his dream all started

"I'm back!"

He was pleased to see a brunette instead of a redhead enter the room, greeting him with a smile

"Ken-kun! welcome back"

"Did you missed me?" teased the previous j-league player

"Of course not, you were only gone for two hours Ken-kun. If you want me to miss you, you might consider taking a hike somewhere off the country"

"Really?"

"Really!"

Seeing nobody else was around, he came closer and nestled behind his kitten

"Reeeaaally?"

"Really"

He turned the younger boy around so he can face him and then locked him in an affectionate embrace

"Is that what you really want me to do?" he asked again

"maybe?" he teased

Ken gave in and gently kissed him

"Ok, maybe not" he chuckled

* * *

The following day, it was the same scenario since the season begun. Ken was out playing with the kids, coaching them for the next big thing. Yoji was out with another girl and the Koneko no Sumu ie was left under Aya and Omi's burden.

Aya was transferring some roses to the newly decorated pots that were just delivered the other day. Being Omi, he wanted to help anyway he can so he ended up cleaning the potteries.

There was an awkwardness in the air between them. Ever since Omi had that dream, he has been paying more attention to the scarlet assassin, hoping he could figure out why he ended up with that kind of dream and with that man in the first place. It just doesn't make any sense to him.

'Why did I volunteer to help? I should've known, Aya isn't really one to converse with on this kind of situation' he sighed

Omi tried to entertain himself as he wipes each pot squeaky clean before handing it Aya. He noticed a small lady bug resting on one of the decorations. He proceeded to touch it only to have it fly away passing Aya through the open window.

As the little lady bug passed by Aya who seemed busy trimming the roses to be planted, Omi's gaze fell upon him.

His face was pale but striking, his locks matches the color of the roses he was holding. Every single part of his face seemed to fall into place without any flaw for him.

'I never noticed how handsome he actually is... . . . no wonder all the girls go crazy just to get a glimpse of him'

Then he remembers how he turns them all away

'no matter how grumpy he is to them' he couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as he imagined him shouting angrily "if you're not buying, just leave!"

Aya noticed it

"Hn?" he looked at him, baffled

'gah! he noticed me?! great! I'm dead now, better think of an excuse fast!'

"Ahh rgh ugmm sorry, there was a lady bug and I just remembered a funny lady bug joke my classmate told me"

'whew! that was close'

He handed one of the pots he had finish cleaning. As he did, their hands touched. Aya's firm hands over his shaking ones holding the pottery.

It was the first time he blushed because of the unexpected contact - with Aya? He almost dropped the pot had it not been for Aya's hold. The redhead noticed it but instead of scolding him, he just looked at him.

Aya was feeling his hands, they were softer than he had imagined. Omi's hands were small but his lengthy fingers were very effective with projectiles. They were smooth and warm and one could almost mistake them to that of a young woman.

Neither of them didn't utter a word. Neither of them let go, that is until the shoppe's bell rang as a few customers came in.

* * *

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Falling Leaves

Maple Trees in Autumn

Sequel to "A Smile for Ken-kun"

*** I do not own Weiss Kreuz

* * *

Chapter II: Falling Leaves

* * *

For some reason the shoppe was more crowded than usual. No idle time for anyone. It has been a while since the workload at the Koneko no Sumu Ie has been equally alocated. Flowers were everywhere, from bouquets to potted ones, from small alyssums to towering sunflowers.

Everyone's hands were full. As Omi was carrying some marigolds for a customer, he accidentally bumped into another client which lead to the unbalanced fall.

He closed his eyes as his face went down towards the tiled floor, expecting to feel the hard concrete against his body. But what he felt was something else. Since when did the ground feel this warm? this soft? this cozy? It was as if Aya had always kept his eyes on the koneko that he was able to foresee the mishap. His reflexes kicked in immediately, catching Omi's fall. As he hesitantly opened his eyes, he was stunned to see Aya's prepossessing face so close to his, in fact, it was just a hairline short from a kiss!

Blushing, he intended to immediately get up until he realized that he couldn't. Aya's hands were almost entirely wrapped around his hips, it was almost an

abrupt embrace. Inexplicably, his heart was pounding faster than it should.

Ken has just stepped out of the stock room to witness what had happen. To his vexation, he carelessly dropped the bouquet he was holding and proceeded to pick up his secret lover.

"Omi!"

After being caught in a daze, he came to his senses and was finally able to get up after Ken reached for his hand. To Aya's disappointment, he had to let him go.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you Ken-kun, Aya-kun, I'm sorry, are you hurt?" he reached out to help the redhead stand up but his hand was ignored, typical of Aya.

"Hn... " he snorted as he stood up glaring angrily at Ken

Ken knew all too well how Aya feels about Omi and he is not willing to give him up. He stared back with exasperation.

'why do I suddenly feel bothered? Omi what were you expecting? You know how Aya-kun is' wondered the blonde boy after Aya rejected his help.

As soon as they ran out of customers, the confrontation between the abyssinian and the siberian began.

The two were able to find a decent excuse to have a private conversation away from Omi and Youji.

"What was that about?!" Ken grunted

"It's none of your business"

It was killing him inside that he couldn't admit what was really going on between him and bombay

"Well that seemed like a very convenient accident" Ken continued

"It was..."

Siberian's temper was growing short at how their leader was answering his alegations

"Omi doesn't belong to anyone Hidaka, keep that in your head" he coldly continued

"What if he does?" he answered back

But Aya didn't utter a word, instead he proceeded to walk away, pretending to ignore what Ken said

'then I'll make sure that THAT someone who he belongs to is me' Aya thought

* * *

Still pissed at their leader, Ken confined himself in his room. Thinking of a way to keep Omi to himself.

There was a gentle knock at the door

"Ken-kun?" are you alright? you haven't been out the whole afternoon, don't you have soccer practice with the kids today?"

He opened the door to find Omi, innocent and naive as ever, without any clue of the ongoing rivalry between him and Aya.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry Omi, I haven't been here for you at the shoppe lately"

"Hm? what do you mean?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Ken-kun..."

"I just..."

"I know you love soccer too" he smiled

"Omi..."

"Ken, you don't have to worry about me, it's not like you've been sending me out on a mission on my own"

"But I..."

He sat beside him on the corner of his bed, trying to reassure the soccer player

"Look Ken-kun, it's rare that we have enough time for other activities we actually enjoy. At any given time, we could end up with a mission. You know I would support you, if only Youji would stay at the shoppe in my place for once I'd even watch your game..."

Before he could continue, Ken has pressed his lips against his. A verbal response was not necessary. He closed his eyes as the kiss deepened.

"Ken-kun..."

He lay him down gently, bodies intertwined.

"I love you Omi" he whispered with a breath so warm it made Omi tingle.

He continued to trail hot kisses accross the younger weiss' neck, down his collarbone, unlacing his vest and going further down his chest

"Ken-kun, I..." he was lost for words as the siberian carried on with personal mission, brushing his lips all over his body.

He responded by tangling his fingers accross his hair, mellow sways he couldn't control, sensual gasps at every touch of his lips, his hands.

"Omi..."

"K-Ken..."

Nothing else was heard apart from blissful moans as they selfishly experience contentment.

* * *

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter III: Lemon Marmalade

Maple Trees in Autumn

Sequel to "A Smile for Ken-kun"

* * *

Chapter III: Lemon Marmalade

*** I know the legal age for drinking in Japan is 20 so Omi sharing a drink or two in this chapter may seem inappropriate

* * *

Just a few more seconds before the bomb detonates. All they have to do is leave the scene and the mission is complete. As Bombay jumped off the roof, he slipped his foot through the tiny floor gap that has been resting on the long abandoned building. He was stuck. Just a few more seconds. Ken and Youji had secured themselves and Ran was more than half way through to reaching the safe zone when he noticed Omi wasn't going anywhere. Without hesitation, he rushed back and used himself to cover him as shards of glasses and debris flew everywhere.

"Aya-kun! Aya-kun!" teary eyed, Omi never left his side as they rushed him to one of Kritiker's private hospitals

"It's all my fault!" he was not going to leave him even when he was heading to the ER. Ken had to hold his lover back.

"Omi! Omi calm down, he's going to be ok" he tried to reassure him

"But if it wasn't for me, he - "

"Don't worry Omi-kun, remember, it's Aya we're talking about, he'll be fine" Youji added

It was painful for Ken to see Omi worry like that, but was even more painful was that, he was worried about Ran.

He didn't want to ready anything into Omi's naive concern for the older Weiss but he was jealous.

Omi has been insisting on looking after Ran in the hospital as he still blames himself for what happened.

As much as Ken would like to stay with him and be able to secure him from the redhead, he is unable to. It was business as usual at the Koneko no Sumu ie and Yoji can't handle the workload by himself. He could only fetch Omi from the hospital as soon as the shoppe closes.

He slowly opened his eyes, his scarlet locks touching his brows. The brightness of the room hurt his sight as he had been accustomed to the darkness being asleep for the past 2 days. He moved his aching hand, bruised and battered. He gazed at the youngest Weiss sleeping uncomfortably at the edge of his bed.

"Omi... "

He brushed his hair gently only to wake him up

"Hnm?..ugnn..A-Aya?"

"You should probably head back to rest" he offered

"No, I'm ok, I want to make sure you're ok"

To Omi's surprised, he gently placed his shaking hands on his cheeks, caressing them, but he didn't utter a word.

After being checked for the last time, Ran was released from the hospital the same day he woke up. The doctor insisted though that he still be under bed rest for the remaining of the week.

* * *

"Make sure you drink ALL of you medicines this time ok Aya-kun? I'll drop by again later for your supper" Omi gently closed the bedroom door

"Omi!" Ken was not impressed at how the koneko has been continously taking care of his rival even when they're back at the safe house. He dragged him to his room

"Huh? what is it Ken-kun?"

He couldn't stand how naive and innocent he looked, questioning him like that, implicating that he has no clue on what's going on.

"Don't you think you've been spending too much time with Aya?"

"Huh? I didn't think so, I mean he is sick Ken-kun"

"He's a grown man, he can take care of himself, for goodness sakes Omi, he's our stronger than us!"

"He's sick because of me Ken! because of me!"

"Omi it wasn't your fault, it was an accident"

"If he didn't came back for me, I would've been in his position right now"

The reality hit Ken, he would rather see Aya in that state rather than Omi. Maybe he was over reacting a little, maybe he was really just jealous knowing Aya feels the same way towards Omi. Maybe he's really just reading something into things he shouldn't be.

Omi proceeded to leave, as he was about to slip through the door, he sadly commented

"... . I was actually hoping it was you who saved me that night Ken"

"Omi... "

* * *

Cuts and bruises covered his entire body, but his stance was regal, elegant, gorgeous.

"I got your supper, is curry rice ok?"

"You don't have to bother yourself Omi, you need to take a break"

"No, it's ok, it's because of me that- "

Somehow, Ran didn't like the direction where the conversation was heading. He closed the door and pulled him close to his chest before he could react, being the stealth assassin that he is. Omi was stunned, his heart pounding uncontrollably

'Wh-what is he doing? Aya-kun' he blushed asking himself

"tell me Omi, is guilt the only reason you're doing this?"

"What? I- No, that's not it Aya-kun"

He held him even closer, so close, too close

"If guilt is the only reason you're doing this... " diving in for a kiss, he continued

"...I won't take it" his breath was warm and enticing, it melted in Omi's mouth

"I love you Omi" he paused only to free those words from his yearning lips

'W-what?! d-did Aya-kun just said...'

His bruised lips continued to brush accross the corners of his mouth, like a cat demanding attention

Bombay's eyes felt heavy, the air in the room steaming with desire. But then, a sudden knock on the door

"Oi Aya! you've got a visitor"

"Y-Yoji-kun? Sakura-chan! " Omi opened the door, the redhead standing right behind him, pissed at the impediment

"Omi?"

"I just got Aya-kun his dinner, I'll be on my way" with that, the younger weiss left

A glimpse of Ran was enough to make Yoji suspicious

"Oi Omi" he sat beside the kitten at the kitchen counter

"What happened back there?"

"Eh? w-what do you mean? knock it off Yoji"

'Aya-kun ... just said... he .. he... loves me?'

"Fine, let me ask a different question then, how's it going with Ken?"

surprised, he almost spat out the lemon soda he was drinking

"What on earth do you mean by that?!"

"Hahahah you're really turning red now aren't you" laughed Balinese

"Eehhh?"

He handed him a glass of scotch

"You know, this always helps" winked Yoji, intending to have Bombay release some stress seeing how tired Omi looks.

He wasn't sure why or what's bothering the kitten but he cared enough for him to notice how strained he was.

Omi has no experience with alcohol, but at this point, he was willing to do anything to get his mind off of Aya's sudden confession. He was very confused, should he tell Ken? What would he say? what would he do? Abyssinian's lips just touched his, no, it was more than just a brush of his breath, it was covetous. What was more startling was the mere fact that he almost returned the kiss. It was almost... mutual. But why?

* * *

end of chapter 3


End file.
